British Girl
by cherry2711
Summary: Casey is the new girl to glee and fitting in is easier than she thought cheerios seems as easy as pie to get into but will glee tear her new found reputationaraprt


**Authors note, this is based after the year that Finn Rachel etc. graduate**

Casey's POV

My first day at McKinley High school is today and it's my first day at an American school. In England I would be nearly at the top of the school but I've gone right back to the bottom. Wow American boys are way better than at home. My mum wants me to sign up for some activities to help me fit in with my fellow students. Well let's see. Gardening club, no. Celibacy club, hell no. Glee club um maybe I'm not too sure what that is. Cheerleading, yes but I would never get in, I sign up any way.

"You looking to sign up for glee club?" asks a gorgeous blonde boy

"I might be depends on what it is?" I say in my trying to be sexy voice.

"It is singing" my eyes light up "show choir, that sort of stuff"

"Where do I sign?" but I already know there is a pen attached to the sheet and my name is on there as soon as possible.

"Auditions are at lunch" he says with a cheeky grin, a very large cheeky grin his mouth it huge.

Try outs for the cheerleading are at first break so at least the two will not interfere.

I am bashed in the corridor until I finally reach my class. History with Mister Schuster, yippee.

After 2hours of boringness it's time for cheerleading try outs.

"Name" calls a woman wearing a tracksuit

"Casey Smith" I say in a firm voice

"Show me what you've got" says another woman with short blonde hair that clashes with her dark skin tone.

I perform a mix of backflips, twists and dance routines. They seem to be impressed by my efforts but is this enough to get me on the team?

"Well Miss Smith I think you will make an excellent member to the cheerios" says the second woman they ask for my size and give me three sets of the uniform and tell me that I must wear it every day.

I immediately go to loos to get dressed. It's a perfect fit and I love the skirt it's so free and it's a great way to show off my bum.

I bump into that guy I meet by the signup sheets.

"Cheerio not bad, you may not want to go to glee club now" he says mouthing every word with his big lips; they must be so easy to lip read.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because if you want to be popular, British girl, glee club is not an option" he says wow he looks seriously fit when he's serious.

"Who said I want to be popular, American boy?" I ask I think I may be flirting. I think he is flirting back. The bell obviously doesn't want us to flirt because it rang strait after I finished my sentence.

Two painful hours later it is lunch, which means glee try outs. The history teacher is the director hopefully I will get in. I decide to sing Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe

_I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way  
I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way  
Your stare was holdin'  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,  
But here's my number so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby,  
But here's my number so call me maybe  
Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
But here's my number so call me maybe

"Wow that was amazing" says Mr History teacher "You're in"

Afterwards I meet that boy again, it's like he's stalking me.

"Did you get into glee?" he asks smiling.

"Yes I did. What's your name?" I ask because I've seen him allot and never asked for his name.

"Sam Evans, yours?"

"Casey Smith" I say playfully mocking him.

"Want to do lunch Casey Smith" he asks.

"Certainly"

He walks me over to the canteen and we get out food and he leads me to a table with a boy in a wheelchair, an Asian goth girl and a boy wearing allot of hair gel and a bow tie. They are all engaged in their own conversations until they see me. They start to mumble between themselves and the Sam introduces me as 'Casey the British girl whose in glee' they seem overly friendly chatting away to me about themselves, asking about England an show choir. A group of cheerios call me over and they politely say I could go.

They give me a lecture about being cool and tell me not to get involved with the glee kids because they are losers and I will never get a good reputation talking to them. I just nod ignoring most of what they are saying but I can't ignore them for long because they start asking me direct questions like who I like, if I had boyfriend in England and other awkward questions I told them that Sam was quite cute, I used to have a boyfriend but I broke up with him stuff like that

When I'm walking to next period I bump into SAM! He tells me that glee club is at three o'clock in case nobody told me.

I'm in glee club now, it seems really empty. The people I saw at lunch and a few others I don't recognise in all there is about seven of us. I pick the seat next to Sam because he is the only person I really know.

"Well guys we need more members, any ideas?" asks Mr History teacher

"I don't know Mr Schue, maybe perform to the school" says bow tie boy at least I know Mr History teachers name.

"Don't the all end in riots?" says Sam

"True but we haven't done one in ages maybe we can turn a new leaf" says Mr Schuster "I think we should give our big solo to our newest member, Casey"

"I don't want a solo I'm too scared to go it alone" I say meekly

"I'll do it with you then a duet should be good" says Sam before I completely go off the idea

"Great, now what song?" asks Mr Schuster

"I've got a perfect idea" says Sam pulling another cheeky grin


End file.
